Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{63}{56}$
Explanation: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 63 and 56? $63 = 3\cdot3\cdot7$ $56 = 2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot7$ $\mbox{GCD}(63, 56) = 7$ $\dfrac{63}{56} = \dfrac{9 \cdot 7}{ 8\cdot 7}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{63}{56}} = \dfrac{9}{8} \cdot \dfrac{7}{7}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{63}{56}} = \dfrac{9}{8} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{63}{56}} = \dfrac{9}{8}$